winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sorreltail18/archive 4
Will message you ASAP Sorrie, it's not that we hate you, it's just...you can be quite demanding at times. I know u want to make this wiki better but you don't have to do it all on your own ;) And no one's gonna send any death threats/hate letters to u since ur not a celebrity XD 22:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) If I had ''the power, I ''would've blocked you for the longest time possible. Yeah, I read what you said to KP. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I'M ALWAYS ANGRY! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Look! I have had a rough life! I am close to dirt poor, I live with a little brother who constantly annoys me, my classmatea are abnoxious, and to top it all: I lost my mother before I even turned 14, and that was over three years ago. Take all that in and try to tell me I can just let it go. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't trouble yourself, you're not alone. and I'm still angry with you, so i won't be writing again for a long while. as of now anything else you write me will fall on blind eyes if you know what i mean. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) How do you get permission to add something to an article ? I want to add something else about Stella's Sun Bolt :) Don't! Don't you dare ban SkyGuy! He's just... himself. He's not being rude, that's just the way he is. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I can do that. Just... don't ban him. For one thing, he's an admin, so it wouldn't do much, and for another, he's a good editor. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Not mad... just something. I don't know what. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) (Shakes hand) For now. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome Don't worry I've had issues with him myself. I hate having to hear oh yeah he's rude but.... No! There should be no buts. If he's rude, then make him take some responsibility for his actions. He's obviously old enough to do so. Many people lose parents or someone close to them or grow up really poor. My granpa was so poor that his parents sometimes couldn't afford to put food on the table and my grandma had lost both of her parents before she was out of high school, they aren't complete jerks to everyone. Heck the president of the US lost his mom and he's not being a total wanker about everything either. I just believe something needed to be said to him or about him. Heh, sorry about that it comes with being a mom. Don't worry you, Flame Phoenix and Zara are the only ones here to have said anything about the fact that I had a baby or got married.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry bout SG, sure he's quite hot-tempered, but he can be forgiving :) As for the protected pages thing it's quite a long story. Do u remember Zerachielle/Kikurukina? We kinda ticked her off, so she posted a post about this wiki on Winx-Fairies, it was more of an insult than a praise -_- So we protected the pages to improve the wiki, and in hopes that Kiku will retract the post, so yeah. 05:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't expect apologies, because you and Zera put us through a lot of grief. and enough about my "sob" story. Chibi has never liked me. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 10:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I deleted his latest gripe to me about 'Deleting an entire info box' I told him I don't even use a computer or any technology at work. But no appology or anything else after that. I also gave him back what he gave me about how I 'never liked him' because right now I have a lot of stuff going on in my life. The stuff about Zera is BS. She didn't post about this site on her page to be mean, she posted it for some other reason. I know her from FF and a forum we have. It's about time someone called him into account for his actions. I don't care how great of a contributer he is. In the real world if you can't be a team player you have to pay the consequences. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 11:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT MY RUDENESS! I understand that I have a few issues, but we've been at this for far too long, and I feel like an overworked senator. And I feel like we've been debating like congressmen/women (and I don't even want to be a politician) over a pointless issue. Can we please,(crosses hands in a prayer) please, just drop it already? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorrie, we protect the pages for a reason: to keep brand-new editors off them until we know they're not going to vandalize/run rampant, and we can give them the standards. Please reprotect the pages you unlocked. NOW. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Mayb you should talk about unprotecting the pages with R13 first. As for SG, don't ban him or revoke him from his admin rights it will only make matters worse. And mayb stop complaining about his rudeness, I mean he is hot- headed and he will stay that way, its what makes him SG. He can't stay mad at u forever, but if he does, it's not like it's gonna kill u. 21:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Roxy is just under a lot of pressure. Don't worry, the fighting will stop eventually. 01:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That's all I really wanted in the first place. So yes, I'll accept you as a fellow admin. Plus; I noticed you dropped your "claim" as the head admin. Don't get the wrong idea, I have no intention of going any futher than my current status on this site, or the Fanon site (where I'm not an admin at all). But bottom line: This "war" is over at last. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) can i edit Lucy's & Piff's page (in season 2) ? (they're locked :) Yes. Winxfan1 still edits here. He's just not on as often as we are. In fact, several well known users haven't been on in weeks or months. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Yup, but not that often. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) SkyGuy i don't know why but, do you think that SkyGuy is rude ''sometimes ? Stellax$tardust*123 ^.^ Thanks! Oops, haha, thanks for the advice! Nice to meet you! If you see anything that I'm doing wrong, please let me know! :D We're putting ''most ''of the 4kids info on a separate page called Differences in adaptations. I, needless to say, am still against this, and still believe that the information should remain on those certain pages they originated from. But Roxy13 and BP are still against even keeping the 4kids info at all. (sigh)Sheesh. Sometimes I feel like a polititian (and that's the last thing I wanna be). SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No apologise neccicary. But seriously, I am ''never ''going into actual politics. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) If I have my way, I'm going be an Air Force Pilot. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) That dosn't stop schools from having their own governments if you get my drift. As for me becoming a pilot, i may have to go to a certain college if i want to enter as an officer (and i'd really rather not go to college). but enough about my future, what do you plan on doing after highschool and/or college? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You can ''Enlist ''in the Air Force without going to college. If you want to be an ''officer, certain education in a certain college (Flight Acadamy in the case of the Air force) is required. As for you, a Vetranarian sound like a good position. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) We all plan our own futures. My dad's been telling me that a lot lately since I'm 17. One year from legal adult age. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Two more years. I got held back in 4th grade. I just finished my Sophomore year last month and I'll be moving on to Junior in two more. I'll be taking it in Michigan state due to the fact that I'm moving, but if I personally get the chance, I may move back to St. Louis (effectively starting my life on my own) for my Senior year. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sometimes I forget to sign my messages, haha. :) WonderBuono! 22:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a question, what did you change about my user rights? I am kind of confused 02:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Kica New? No I'm not. I just don't appear as frequently. Expect to see my work in Differences in Adaptations where I vent on the idiocy of 4Kids and how HORRIBLY they screwed over this show and others. NekoSavior 14:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Co-leader Sure. I don't mind. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO KNOW ME BETTER BEFORE YOU TOOK ACTION. Not everyone has time to edit you know. my computer has been havine lots of issues and my other computer is sooo slow. Do you think I was going to be able to edit the wiki?!?!?!? Sorry about that. I just needed to let it out. 18:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Kica One thing I forgot to mention on the Fanon site, tell me what you like and dislike on the talk pages of the separate articles. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Psssshhhhhhhhhhhh whatever I don't care about this wiki anymore, and you know who you can thank. Be sure to send Roxy13 my apologies. Be sure to tell me if there is a way to delete an account. Kica 21:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) My choice was because of the events(messages and such) that have happened(been sent). If those haven't happened(been sent) then I wouldn't be leaving. Whatever, I was planning on staying away from my compputer anyway. Kica 21:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) no reply available. Kica 21:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you judge people wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too quickly. Kica 23:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Vadalism is the sole ''reason we block so many pages. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well You could improve yourself. Kica 18:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I look foward to your change. and you better be sorry. Kica 21:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't care anymore. I really don't. I don't care about what you said. I don't care about you. I don't care about this wiki. I don't care. Kica 21:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Red Fountain Please change: Just one weak attack can make a difference for Specialists to "Welcome to RedFountain." -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, but I will. And thanks for canging the name of that one badge. Maybe the next badge for fairies should be "You just earned your wings." And for villains and specialists: "You might have what it takes." What do you think. Of couse those would be for 10 edit badges for each respectively. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. We should also create another episode article called "Attack of the Senior Witches" which contained clips from episodes 018-020. Unless it's already been done. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Revenge of the Trix. It'll probably be episodes 17 and 18. In order for Ariana to pull off Diaspro, she would probably have to take lessons from someone who voiced her before, like Veronica Taylor, the 4kids Diaspro. Imagine Diaspro sounding like Kat from Victorius: "Look, underwear that floats." Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe she can pull off Diaspro. And the next special will probably be episodes 17 and 18, that or 18 and 19. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) It might be well worth the wait. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the 1 hour special, and I knew they wouldn't be able to put all of season 1 in one hour. We will see the next half of season 1 on August 1st. That probly also means season 2 and 3 in 2 one hours specials. as for the pages for the specials, we should probly wait for the final half before doing such a thing, just so we can get everything. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) If they do, just delete it and tell them the plan. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Done Deal Kica 01:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Concepts Yeah, the Musa prototype was shocking, eh? She looks NOTHING like her final version. Just put up the concept arts of the other 4 girls as well. Could you believe they originally were going to have them as 12-year-olds? Thank goodness for the change to 16. NekoSavior 03:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh...how do I say this, no comment. I don't really have Nick since I don't live in the US -_- So I'm not really sure whether it's a good idea or not, srry bout that. 03:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Gold Badges I was thinking, for the 250-edits badge, we could call each: You're flying high for a normal 250-edit's badge, You have Charmix for fairies pages, Use your Gloomix for enemies, and Zero to hero for Specialists. What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like the idea but I was thinking, since these are gold badges and you get one for every 500 edits, we could name the 250-edit badges for Fairies and Enemies You got Enchantix and Harnessed the Dis-enchantix. For the 500-(and every 500)edit badges how about "Ultimate Power" for normal, "You can Believix" for Fairies, "Kneel before the Darkness!" for enemies and "Fully fledged Hero" for Specialists. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I had no idea you can do that. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I did, and I hope you like them, well most of them. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Please do. I think I came up with some good, accurate ones. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that really means a lot to me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, crazy, huh? Thank godness for the last minute changes. Personally, I think Musa's gone through the most appearance changes in the whole series.NekoSavior 03:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi wass up? I am fine! How r u? Its cool living in India! But living in foreign countries is good too! So, how did u find me? Being an admin must be cool, right? Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 12:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Just wrote two stories on Winx Fanon Wiki. Please Check it out:)Ameliaguardianfairy 14:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 12:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! u were 8th ranker yesterday and i just saw that u r 3d now! from how long have u been here? I know that u r were here before 29th june,2011. Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 13:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Just read that u r twins! I simply love twins! It must be cool, isn't it? I have always wished if I were a twin!! Atleast everybody when looks at me and my sister, they say that we r twins! but we don't think so(sigh). So, what's the story behind the name 'Sorretail18'? and r u a boy or a girl? (I still don't know! stupid me!) Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 13:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) and what is a sig? U kidding? Yeah sure! Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 13:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) what about this?- JustJane-Animation MadnessXD Yes, i wnat it as template. And AnimationMadness in dark maroon, XD in bold balck and JustJane in turquoise. Is that fine? Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 13:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't work! The only thing that is coming is I am trying it! Guess I have to go! Mum's telling me to go and study!! If I dont I will get into a big trouble!! We can talk tommorow! I hate to say this but Bye! Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 14:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree Bloom is annoying same with sky and there enchantix is the prettiest thing ever!!! belevix looks to young and winx is boring.Ameliaguardianfairy 18:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I know enchantix is the most beautiful thing ever!!!!! yeah can bloom ever shut up!!! Sky im in love with bloom ugh like get a life!!! I really wanna make a winx club book i think that would be fun. or just create a website for the poeple here but it can only be completed winx stories.Ameliaguardianfairy 19:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I know but i wish riven was a real guy cuz id be with him haha but hes a cartoon dangit.Ameliaguardianfairy 02:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanx! I got it! Hi! Just wanted to apologize that I gave u so much trouble about the sig thing! By the way, can u tell me in which episode does Layla sneaks into Helia's room? It's not that bad I guess, I'll eventually get used to it. I still miss the 4kids voices tho. 01:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanxxx!!!!! U r really nice!! :D Yeah it was episode 11 of season 2. Thanx! So, tell me about yourself! How do u look like? How ur studies r going?How do u find so much time for all this? Ok, thanks for telling me about witch people were admins and that page. So how are you? WinxLove 21:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I'm doing good too. So who is your favorite Winx? WinxLove 22:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) My favorite would have to be Roxy right now. I tend to swith fairies sometimes. Who are your favortie specialists and Trix? WinxLove 23:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'd love a signature like yours. WinxLove 13:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, colors can be lime green, and pink. The saying can be "Style is always in style" WinxLove 13:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, yeah can you make the pink darker? Ok, thanks! Awesome! Love it! What is your favortie transformation? My favorite transformation would have to be Believix and Enchantix. My favorite specialist is Helia and Riven, my favorite Trix would be Darcy. What is your favorite episodes or Season? About me! I am a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I am in 9th grade. I also love animals. I simply love writing stories and novels!! I have an elder sister who looks a lot like me (or i look a lot like her!) Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 16:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 1 and 2 were awesome! Season 3 was amazing! Season 4 was probably my favorite. Season 3 and 4 are probably my favorite I've watched those seasons over and over again! What are your favorite music artists? I am in 9th grade. I will finish it in 2012. Today I applied for a scholarship. I just hope that I get it but there's very little chance because it is a National scholarship! Can u pls give me some ideas about what to give my sis on her birthday! She is totally crazy about books like me. But I dont wanna give her books! Pls tell me something cute so that she doesnt get angry with me! Oh? I'm surprised you know me. ...Although, I do not think we've met. Can you please refresh my memory? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:gasp Why thanks. Maybe you can help with the Differences in Adaptations. I can work on the 4kids version while you can post what really happened in the Rai version. Deal? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Can't wait. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well don't worry about it. I'll handle the 4kids stuff. You can handle the Rai stuff. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanxxx 4 ur ideas! She alresdy knows that v r gonna throw a party as for giftcard, yes i am gonna give her that! Ur profile is looking beautiful! U changed it again, didnt u? Well, not really. I have seen better. Just came to know that Toklo21 is ur bro. What happened between roxy13 and u? Not that its my business. Tell me if u want to (If'' 'being the keyword)'' Indeed I Can Cool! 2nd ranker huh? Do u know what happened today?! I have been collecting refill caps for about 3 to 4 years and I had a collection of them about 200-300. Its really hard to collect them. And do u know what? I just came to know today that my mom had thrown that away some days ago!!!!! Ughh!!! I was so irritated from her!!! All my hard work! But what to do? My anger cant bring back my refill caps! And I love mom too! She had threw them by mistake. So i wasnt long irritated from her but I am still really sad! ;( So I want to know u better. What r ur hobbies? Whats ur fav colour? Who r ur fav actors? Whats ur fav movie? Who r ur fav singers? By the way, what's the spelling of colour? Do u write it 'color'? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll be making them soon. If you read to my posts onRoxy13's talk page you'll see that I got that idea from the infoboxes on the Harry Potter Wikia and the Charmed Wikia and I'm thinking that maybe we can inspire ourselves from these Wikis to improve the Winx Club Wiki. Maybe you could help (but you'll have to look at the Harry Potter and the Charmed Wikis before). FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 20:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I wish you good luck.FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 20:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's the the thing Differences Oh, I can handle doing the RAI version. In fact, I've been putting the differences up long ago in my fanfiction to show fans that they've been gyped by 4Kids, and my reviewers all agree. I'm so glad I found my soultion online. I forgive you. Sorrel, I don't get on the wiki everyday. I'm sorry I took so long to reply, but I just wanna say I'm sorry and I forgive you. On Roxy13's talk page, you replied to my comment on why I thought my pictures were better for the wiki, and you told me to leave the past behind, so I did, and I apologized. Whoops! My bad. Sorry. Ur user box's cool! How can I become a memeber of any of the projects? And yeah I will help in getting memebers for it. What's the difference between just editing, and by joining and editing? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That Jane editor has put categories on pages that they don't belong on. While I fix it, could you give her a talking to? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Gosh! I am sorry! I wont do it! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I want to join Project Art :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Its Enough!! Can u please tell me how to change password! Because one of the world's biggest freaks knows my password and messing up with everything from my account! I didnt even know any thing about those categories thing! Its just that I signed in just now and figured it out! Some days back, my cousin came to my home and somehow he came to know of my password! He threatend me that he would do many things after loging in himself. I thought he was joking! And now I just came to know that he wasnt! He had done all those things about those adding categories to wrong pages and dont know what else! He even replied to your reply in which u told me about those project thing! And could u believe it? He even went and apologised to u and skyguy! I had ''just'' signed in! I talked to him about it and the only thing he said was," Atleast I made it look that u have earned the category badge and edit badge!" He didnt even apolgise!!! But still, it was my fault that I trusted him so much!! ''Please forgive me! JustJane'' AnimationMadness XD 13:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanx! Thanx! I have changed my password now. My cousin bro has told me that he will himself join this wiki if he gets time. If he does then I will let u know what is his account name. U can go and talk to him yourself. By the way, he was telling me that he would do it again but when I started crying he said that he wouldnt. But I cant trust him now! So I changed my password. And thanks a lot for forgiving me. I had thought all night that u and skyguy will tell me to get out of this wiki! And actually it was my cousin who had written that I wanted to join Project Art. But u can still make me its member! I want to join Project Characters and maybe music too. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) what do u like about season 2 episode 23? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I dont like bloom too! And yeah I love it when Flora tells Helia her true feelings! I didnt know that it was this episode! By the way, my cousin is going to join here. I am doing everything I can do to stop him cause I dont want someone to cause anymore trouble here but he wouldnt listen! I will tell u his account name! Till then TC! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) He has joined! His name is Madscientista JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) He is telling me that he is going to add wrong categories to wrong pages! And he is even laughing! U can check out my talk page! Go and give him a warning! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! wass up? u know me. I can see that my sweet sweet cousin has already told u about me! So as u r an admin here I want to ask u from when can I start editting? This time Jane wouldnt get trapped between this, I will make sure! well i wanted to know do u all really will block me if I do anything wrong? What will happen if u block me? and how long will u? Just want some info! I read about the project thingie and I came to know that Project Music needs a co-leader. I just wish I can apply for it! But dont worry, I will edit fast and make my no. of edits go up to 100 edits. Till then why dont u make my sweet sweet cousin its co-leader? She is at rank 1 too! And she is really a nice girl! And if u do make her co-leader then 'please tell her that I had told u to do that. ' Atleast by that maybe she forgives me! And if u dont then atlest tell her that I asked u to do that. Maybe she wont be angry with me that much! ---Madscientista 15:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I'm not gonna be on till late sunday starting tommarrow because I'm going to visit my grandfather. While there, we're gonna see ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2''''', which premieres on friday, and do a few other things. See ya round. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry for what he wrote! he is just a stupid person! And if he ever troubles u then straightaway tell me about it! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 03:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I guess u r right. I should go and apologize to her but I am afraid she wont forgive me! And if she does then she has really a big heart! And dont worry, I will try my best not to cause trouble here because I am here only to get her talking to me. ---Madscientista 05:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry he wont do that again and if he does then I will get hold of him for good! Do u know how to create fan art? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for telling me that! Its cool! I guess I would try my luck there too! So what's ur fairies name? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Have u heard to black eyed peas - Just can't get enough! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Tori totally describes ur love for animals. I love animals too. I simply can't see animals closed up in cages! On one of my birthdays I asked my mother to buy me birds and she bought me all the birds that the bird seller had and the next thing I did was to open all the cages and give all the birds their liberty. That day I really felt nice! My whole family agrees that animals shouldn't be locked up in cages! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah u should volunteer! I was going to volunteer in a zoo too but because of my examinations I couldn't! Best of luck for that! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 16:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shall I forgive my cousin? He finally apologized to me! And also gave me a cute T-shirt. he said if I won't then he will give many miley cyrus products to me. I love miley! So what do u say? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 02:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) About Katy's clothes :D! I'm seriously sure that I'm a member of the Winx Club Offical Website. "The dress avatar" like you said seems to be deleted very long (I'm not sure that in the Gardenia Park or not), but now only "The web avatar", and in there, I can't find Katy's fairy outfit, only the Winx girls' clothes: Charmix, Enchantix and Believix set. Spotlight Request Hi. Winx Wiki is looking really nice and congratulations on reaching 500 articles! There are a few tweaks it would need to meet the spotlight criteria. The Main Page edit protection would need to be dropped to protect only against unregistered users and new accounts. Also you have more than 140 articles tagged as stubs; stubs should be no more than 1/5th of your content, or about 100 articles. Could you please clean out your stub category? Finally you have about 30 that need to be sorted out. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these issues and I'll check again! -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I think I should forgive him. By the way, I have completed some of the fan arts. Yuor Marie looks cute. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 06:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks nice :D. I'm too lazy to make some more though. 02:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I have to create new page for it, right? By the way, I have kept her name as Crystalyn Swan. How's it? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 17:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm back Sorrie! Have I missed anything? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Weekend was entertaining. Harry Potter was by no means dissapointing. We also saw Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and we went to the Museum of Science and Industry earlier today. My favorite exibit there was the captured World War 2 German U-Boat U-505. wich was the ''real ''thing, ''not ''a recreation. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually I am kinda busy these days so I cant really tell u when I will put it up. Can u tell me what badge is after the 30 day badge. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi wass up? did u watch Harry Potter latest part? I heard that according to the book it was ok but overall it was good. Well, I have read the book, its amazing! Dunno how's the movie like. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Season 1 episode 1 is locked Can I edit it? I want to add pics of 4kids scenes. I see only Rai scenes r there. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You my want to protect your archives too. some unregistered vandal tried to do my archives in so i reversed them and protected them. I advise you to do the same. (no bossyness intended, I swear) SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I noticed that a page was deleted (1 number fewer pages than yesterday). which one was deleted? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) New profile pic? Its nice! What had happened to ur talk boxes? I am going to watch transformers today (or perhaps any other movie) and yeah I have watched its movies. They r cool! When I was a kid I used to watch its cartoon. Sure I am gonna love writing fan fic with u. Maybe if today I get time I can get started with uploading my fan arts and etc. So, shall I make a new column like Rai scenes with the heading 4kids scenes and upload those pics? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 19:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I don't know if it happens to you, but we have an editing problem. Whenever I try to place a new picture or gallery, the cursor moves to the very start of the article, far away from the place we would like to place them. I don't know what's causeing it, or even if other users experience it, but if you could could you look for the problem and fix it? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I saw this! Thanks... I thought that fairy outfit must in the full with shorts, shirt and shoes... ^^ RoseThorn And can you tell me how to use a talkbox??? I really don't know how to use it :(! Don't bother, I just thought of a way to do it by using both source and visual mode. Don't ask me to explain, it will just give you a headach. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you made a bunch already :D Btw, what do you think of the transformation sequences video gallery in Bloom's page? I changed it a bit, should I remove it? 04:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it was a very busy day for me! Sorry for not getting my butt into winx fannon (hee hee) and I dont think I will be able to untill this month is over! U see, we have tests going on in our school and my sis is at home too. I promise that when its all over I will get started and I will make sure that its completed soon 'cause my exams r starting too. And I have scholarship exams and another exam in which I have taken part. HUH!!! I had asked Kool Princess about that. I am just waiting for an answer. What about u? Did u do something cool? Its almost 11 pm here. I am getting sleepy so goodnight! TC. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 17:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't keep track of the websites I visited. Sorry. But I can assure you that they are bona fide Iginio Straffi art. Thanks. I spent the greater part of last night searching for them. I was curious though, why aren't I able to add photos directly to certain pages? It says the content area is locked or something to that effect. Perfectly understandable. Thanks for your help! Just sending this message to check if the signature is working properly! Feel free to repsond at my talk page: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Malchior712 18:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh... thank you so much :D! So I'll give you these infos :D!, I hope I'm not annoying you xD! Title: 7 - il numero perfetto Box color: pink or rose :D! Text color: white And there is the pic ^^: And once again... Really thank you! RoseThorn I saw it already. In my opinion that's not the right pic. Mind if I look for a better one and change it? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh... I'll be there on Tuesday xD! But what does "user box" mean? RoseThorn Thnx! Yeah, a spoiler template would be nice. If you need any help I'll be glad to help. Btw can I delete your userbox in my talkpage? its kinda messing up my talkpage. >.< 03:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) That was never my intention. All i intend to do is change the picture. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Its hot there? Here its raining! And its cold too. I saw the spoiler alert templet. U made it? Its cool. We r having network problems here. I really want to earn 30 day badge. I was really freaked out now when I couldn't connect to the internet! Now its almost midnight and finally I have connected! Did u see transformers? I saw some sailor moon pics. I liked it. In what other wikis r u? Bye, goodnight! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 18:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. It's not the pic I had in mind, but it was the best one I could find. But you have to admit, a pic with one of the winx covering their eyes is a good warning pic. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what picture? For the Spoiler Template? 04:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I wish it was hot here! Its cold and right now I am freezing! I thought of editting at Inazuma Eleven wiki but didn't. I wanted to go and edit in bleach because one of my cousins (not my stupid cousin who had troubled me before) invited me there (she is one of the admins there). I know some of Japaneese words too. But not that much :( Spongebob? I used to watch it when I was a kid. Tell me about ur school. Is it strict? How r the teachers? And ur headmaster/headmistress? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I left you a message on the PopPixie talk page concerning the PopPixie episodes. I found them in Spanish and Italian versions, but not in English, and there isn't any in French either. If there were any in French I could have written the synopsis for the episodes from these (my first language is French). FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Its OK, and I'll try recovering the talkboxes. It'll be great if you find the episodes in French. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 00:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok now that I look back, I really don't mind that I'm not an admin anymore. I forgive. It's just that I get annoyed very easily, but I'm actually much nicer than I was. I apologize. - Kica PeachyGotIt 01:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...how about all episode pages? Since every episode page contains a plot sypnosis. 03:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) My school is normal too. But some of the teachers r very strict. They r continiuosly telling us to wear our uniforms properly. They tell us to cut our nails short, hair should be tied (if short, wear a hairband!) and many more. I have never been told to do that cause from childhood I have been neat and clean. The teachers r happy with me so that's why I have been made the monitor of my class and volunteer of our school. Some of the teachers r really nice! Our principal is very nice. I have never seen him angry. The best part of him is that he only punishes boys not girls (hee hee). Well, that's only because that the girls of my school r well manered. And it is also good to know that the Captain of our country's Cricket team once studied in this school. That's why the students of our school r oftenly interviewed. The news reporters ask us that how it feels like to know that he has won the world cup and blah blah blah. He oftenly comes to our school and I have met him a couple of times XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Friends! :) PeachyGotIt 20:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC)